


God Knows I Tried

by JournalMaBelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalMaBelle/pseuds/JournalMaBelle
Summary: A continuation to my first fiction 'Arsonists Lullabye' with the repercussions of an intimate moment shared with Dolarhyde and the awakening of the Dragon coming into play.





	

Frederick Chilton stood alone in his bedroom, dressed only in his briefs as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror that until recently had been stored down in the basement of his home collecting dust until he needed use of it after his own bathroom mirror had been shattered making it of little use to him until he made arrangements to have it replaced. He stood with his arms by his side, his head titled slightly to the side as he regarded the lone figure that stared back at him as though he was staring instead at the reflection of a stranger rather then his pitiful self. He wore no makeup to cover the scar upon his cheek, no contact lens to disguise the milky texture of his left eye. He was bare, no longer hidden behind a protective layer of fancy designer suits or behind the pretence of superiority and vanity he was accustomed to showcasing to others. His scars were displayed in all their splendid glory which in turn made him feel naked and vulnerable.

Chilton trailed his hand ever so slowly down his chest, just beneath the sternum and along the precise incision that now left an impressive scar upon his flesh thanks to one Abel Gideon. Once this unsightly mark upon his body caused him extreme disgust, that was until he was shot in the face by Miriam Lass causing such disfigurement that made the scar upon his stomach look like a piece of fine art that one may display in a gallery. His hand moved to the underside of his chin, his thumb tracing the strong jaw line before his fingertips rested ever so lightly upon the perfect round shape gracing his cheek, the remnant of the bullet that had hotly pierced through his facial tissue. Of all the negative remarks directed at Frederick, he was not ashamed to say the comments regarding his vanity where complete truth. He was an extremely egotistical man who took great pride in his physical appearance, this was why he went to such considerable lengths to become so skilled in applying makeup and prosthetics to mask the damage to the left side of his face. However none of these horrid marks upon his skin that mapped out a story of his sad, miserable life compared to the recent addition left upon his shoulder, resting just above his clavicle, pronounced and on display for all to see if not for the clothes that kept it hidden from sight.

As the days and weeks passed by, the clearly distinct bite mark of human teeth had healed from angry red to soft pink as the purple and yellow bruises that had formed soon disappeared leaving in their wake a perfect imprint of ‘his/it’s’ teeth, embedded deep within the tissue to serve as a reminder of who Frederick exactly belonged to. Claimed and owned like a piece of property. Chilton touched the healed mark at first with hesitation as though a single touch would cause the rest of his body to be devoured by the beast that had placed it upon him. That irrational fear soon subsided and was replaced instead with an unhealthy curiosity as he gently touched the bite mark with his fingertips, his entire body shivering pleasantly at the sensation as he traced each defined tooth imprint his fingers found. The breath of air in his lungs that he had been subconsciously holding onto was released as a soft moan slipped breathlessly from his lips. The sound filled the silence of the room and startled Chilton waking him from the trance like state he had been placed into while exploring the Dragon’s bite. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, not only fearful of who else had heard the shameful sound he had just made but also in a state of shock that just from a simple touch, the hazy memory of the bite upon his shoulder and the meaning behind it had been enough to cause such a response of arousal inside of him.

He stared back at his reflection in the mirror with a look of utter disgust at the man he had become. No wonder others laughed at him, believed him to be nothing more than a joke. This moment was proof enough to show just how low Frederick had fallen when it came to self respectability as a human being. He hung his head low, no longer being able to withstand the mere sight of himself in the mirror. It had been so easy to dismiss the recent interaction between himself and Dolarhyde. After all he felt no empathy towards the man or the sad and tragic life he had lived. He merely saw him simply as the perfect specimen to study whilst living under his roof. If it had been under any other circumstances, Francis would not have even been Frederick’s first choice, his heart initially set on Will Graham. However when all charges were dismissed against his former patient and he was forced to return the young mans freedom to him, Chilton knew that Graham would never allow him the chance to gain access to the inner workings of his unique mind again. It had been a great disappointed and loss on Frederick’s behalf, that was until Francis Dolarhyde walked into his life and look where that had taken him. Not only was he a prisoner trapped in his own body, unable to fulfil his inner most desires to end his unhappy life at his own choosing, he had now unconsciously became the property of a man that wasn’t quite human yet not entirely beast. To say things were complicated was an understatement. For a man of all his intellect such as Frederick, he certainly had a way of screwing himself over and digging himself deeper and deeper into a dark shit hole he would never escape from.

Perhaps he should run away. Leave, get as far away from this place and from Francis and the Dragon as he could possibly manage before it was too late. That was a laughable statement in itself, wasn’t it already too late for him? Despite this awareness, Chilton moved around his room with a frantic urgency, packing a small travel bag that contained a few items of clothing, necessary toiletries, passport and of course money that he had hidden away in case of emergencies. He dressed quickly and descended the stairs two at a time, his sole focus on getting out of the house as fast as possible before drawing any attention to himself. Grabbing his keys he opened the front door to his home and then ……… absolutely nothing. Frederick simply stood there, bag in one hand, the other his keys to the waiting vintage porsche that was parked in his driveway. He was not frozen by fear as would be expected of a man in his current predicament but by something else entirely that did not sit well deep within the pit of Chilton’s stomach, something he pushed to the further most reaches of his mind in order to never acknowledge such a notion. Gripping the car keys tightly within his hand until the hard metal cut into his skin, he took a deep breath before gathering his courage and taking that all important step forward away from his home, from his life and from eternal damnation of his sanity.


End file.
